1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for connection to coaxial cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical coaxial cables are commonly used for transmission of high speed electrical signals for data transmission. The effectiveness of coaxial cables with respect to the amount of electromagnetic noise radiated, and range of an interconnection system depends, inter alia, on the quality of the interconnection between a coaxial cable and another coaxial cable or electronic device. In particular, good electrical continuity of the outer conductor is required. In view of these requirements and the coaxial structure of the cable, interconnection systems for coaxial cables are often costly, comprising components machined from solid metal, or time consuming to assemble. It would be desirable to provide a coaxial interconnection assembly, particularly for splicing coaxial cables, that is cost-effective to produce, and simple to assemble, whilst ensuring a high quality interconnection.